<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna Be With You by cherrybuccellati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981581">Wanna Be With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybuccellati/pseuds/cherrybuccellati'>cherrybuccellati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody description of Zoro's injuries but they're the same he obtained in canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Thriller Bark, Pre-Sabaody Archipelago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybuccellati/pseuds/cherrybuccellati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after the events of Thriller Bark, Sanji can't stop picturing Zoro's bloody body on the verge of death. When he discovers Zoro isn't doing anything to help his injuries heal, Sanji sits down to have a serious talk with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna Be With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"No… Nothing happened." </i>
</p>
<p>The scene haunted Sanji's nightmares weeks after the event. He wasn't sure if he'd ever stop seeing Zoro bloodied and on the verge of death when he closed his eyes at night. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Obviously something happened! Where'd that warlord go? What did you do? Why wouldn't you let me take this in your place?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zoro looked him in the eye, his own eyes bloodshot and eyelashes dripping with droplets of blood. His body trembled as he struggled to remain standing. "Our team… isn't finding another stupid cook." </i>
</p>
<p>Sanji tossed and turned as he relived the scenario in his head. The way Zoro had slumped forward onto him, unconscious, and Sanji had to carry him all the way back to everyone else. When he would occasionally stop and check Zoro's pulse to make sure he was still alive, hands shaking and stomach knotting every time he struggled to find a pulse. </p>
<p>His suit had been drenched with so much blood that some of the other pirates they had been allied with assumed something had happened to Sanji as well when he brought Zoro back. Thankfully one of them had given Sanji a sweatshirt to wear so he wouldn't have to pace around covered in Zoro's blood as Chopper tended to his wounds. </p>
<p>The look on Chopper's face when he realized how bad Zoro's wounds were haunted Sanji as well. He'd never seen the little reindeer work so fast. Sanji had tried to busy himself by helping set up the celebratory banquet after Moria's defeat, but couldn't help casting glances back to Zoro to make sure he was okay. </p>
<p><i>This is getting nowhere.</i> Sanji thought. He sat up and quietly climbed down from his hammock to do what he always did to reassure himself when those memories wouldn't stop replaying in his head. </p>
<p>As usual, Zoro had opted to sleep on the floor. Sanji padded over to where Zoro was asleep beside his swords and knelt down next to him. </p>
<p>His chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept, snoring ever so slightly. Sanji placed the back of his hand to Zoro's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever or chills. He didn't--he seemed completely fine. </p>
<p>Sanji stared at the swordsman for a few moments, taking in the sight in front of him to fully reassure his mind that Zoro was okay in the present. He might have gotten injured on Thriller Bark, but they were back on the Thousand Sunny now. Things were going to be okay. </p>
<p>With a small exhale of relief, Sanji stood back up and climbed back into bed. Although those awful thoughts didn't stop 100%, it made it easier to push them out of his mind with the knowledge Zoro was fine. Eventually, Sanji slipped into sleep. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey, Luffy, be careful not to drop that!" </p>
<p>"I wanna eat this for dinner! It looks so yummy!" </p>
<p>"Hey, why can't I carry it to the fishtank? I'm the one that caught it!" </p>
<p>The following afternoon, Sanji stood watching Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper transport a large fish into Sunny's fishtank. He had made afternoon snacks for everyone and was passing them around, but decided it was better to wait for those three to finish what they were doing before presenting it to them on the chance Luffy would drop the fish and go straight to the already prepared food. </p>
<p>"Who helped you reel it in when it was too big for you to do on your own? That's right--the mighty Usopp!" the sniper said proudly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I can still carry it!" Chopper insisted. Transforming into his humanoid form, he flexed his muscles and said, "See, I'm big and strong!" </p>
<p>Luffy, meanwhile, ignored them as he eagerly carried the fish towards the hatch to the tank. With a slight chuckle Usopp said, "I don't think anything's gonna stop our captain from wanting to carry that. Wait, Luffy, I'll open it." </p>
<p>"Thanks, Usopp!" Luffy said as the other knelt down to open the hatch. He had been preparing to wrap one rubbery arm around the fish multiple times to keep it in place, then open the hatch with his other hand. </p>
<p>After Usopp opened the hatch, he stepped back as Luffy dropped the fish in with a splash. </p>
<p>"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered with a fist pump in the air. </p>
<p>After they closed the hatch to the tank, Sanji figured it was an appropriate time to present their snacks and stepped forward. </p>
<p>"Now that you're done with that, I made some snacks for y--" </p>
<p>"FOOD!!" Luffy interrupted with a squeal, reaching his stretchy arms towards the tray Sanji was holding. </p>
<p>Before he could grab all the food for himself, Sanji held out a plate on it with a serving for Luffy. As the captain immediately began gobbling it up, Sanji held the tray out to Usopp and Chopper for them to take their plates. </p>
<p>"It's miniature <i>croque monsieur</i>," Sanji explained. "A puffy pastry with ham and cheese inside." </p>
<p>As his crewmates sampled their servings, their eyes lit up from the taste. Although the same thing happened almost every time they ate Sanji's cooking, it never failed to bring a smile to his face. </p>
<p>"This is delicious!" Usopp exclaimed.</p>
<p>"So yummy!" Chopper agreed. </p>
<p>Luffy, whose mouth was completely full of his own plate, stretched his arms towards Usopp's plate. Usopp slapped his hand away and continued eating. </p>
<p>Chuckling, Sanji said, "Well, I've only got one person left to give their snack to, so it's time to go marimo hunting." </p>
<p>"Last I saw he was headed over here," Usopp said, jerking a thumb towards the back of the ship. </p>
<p>With a nod and a hum of affirmation, Sanji started walking towards the back of the ship. He figured Zoro was probably taking one of his many naps back there. He was always incredibly sleepy, but Sanji figured he must be even more so now that his body was recovering. </p>
<p>As Sanji approached closer, he swore he could hear the sound of… No, it couldn't be. Stopping in his tracks, Sanji craned his head to listen closer. </p>
<p>It was! It was the sound of a weight being lifted up and down! Sanji stormed angrily ahead, waiting to reprimand Zoro for working out while he was supposed to be resting. </p>
<p>"Hey, y--" Sanji broke off, eyes bulging in shock when he saw Zoro. </p>
<p>Zoro had his shirt off and was lifting a weight that weighed at least as much as he did, which was typical. What <i>wasn't</i> typical were all the deep bruises covering Zoro's skin, and the stitches straining to keep closed along his body. He shook slightly as he lifted the weight back in the air as he pushed himself to his limit. </p>
<p>Once he had gathered himself enough, Sanji said, "Put that down. I brought food for you." </p>
<p>Craning his head around, Zoro looked to see Sanji holding a tray of food. He set the weight down with a grunt and walked towards the cook. </p>
<p>Sanji didn't bother explaining the dish to him like he'd done with his other crewmates, because he had something more important to discuss with him. Once Zoro had taken his plate and sat down to eat, Sanji sat across from him and rested a hand on his jaw. </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak, but trailed off when his eyes focused on Zoro's bruises again. Sanji had gotten his fair share of bruises in his life--he even had some of his own that were healing at that moment. But he'd never seen anyone with so many horrible bruises. All over his torso were bruises so dark purple they were nearly black. Some of the bruises were lighter than the others, indicating some form of healing. </p>
<p>It had been over a week since the showdown with Bartholomew Kuma, but Zoro's bruises still looked as fresh as if he'd gotten them yesterday. Sanji's bruises from that fight were mostly healed by now, yet Zoro looked like this? </p>
<p>The two of them hated listening to orders from the other, so how could Sanji give genuine advice to Zoro that he would listen to without getting pissed off and leaving?</p>
<p>"...You aren't healing," Sanji said bluntly. </p>
<p>"Takes a while," Zoro said with a mouthful of food. </p>
<p>Shaking his head to dispel the bad manners Zoro just displayed, Sanji said, "Look around at everyone else. We aren't as bruised as you are. Putting that warlord aside--because I know you're going to mention him as an excuse--you should still be healed more than you are now." </p>
<p>"Since when did you become the ship's doctor?" Zoro said in between bites of his snack. </p>
<p><i>Tell him what he needs to hear for his own good. Don't agitate him and make it worse.</i> Sanji thought. </p>
<p>"I'm telling you myself before I bring it to Chopper's attention and he stresses out and goes overboard on bandages you're going to rip off anyway," he said. "You shouldn't--" </p>
<p><i>Don't give him a direct order or he won't listen to you.</i> Sanji reminded himself. If he didn't want to watch Zoro go on a downward spiral, he'd have to be very delicate with how he said this. </p>
<p>"...It's not a good idea to be lifting weights that heavy before your body has a chance to heal. Even Luffy has to rest after battles when his body can't go on--remember Enies Lobby? You aren't different," he said. </p>
<p>Zoro didn't respond. He continued chewing the last of his snack, appearing to be in contemplation. Was he thinking over what Sanji said? A bit of hope sparked inside him at the idea of Zoro taking his advice. </p>
<p>After he swallowed, Zoro pushed the empty plate back towards Sanji. "I have to keep training so I can get stronger and protect the team," Zoro said levely. He made a motion to stand up, but Sanji immediately reached over and grabbed his arm. </p>
<p>"You can do that when you're better! You don't have to be the <i>only</i> one to protect the team, we can all protect each other! If you're the only one to protect us, sooner or later all your injuries are going to catch up with you!" Sanji said. </p>
<p>Glaring, Zoro roughly jerked his arm away. "Who are you coming over here trying to boss me around? What, are you trying to take over Luffy and Chopper's jobs in addition to being a cook?" </p>
<p>The hand that had been grasping Zoro's arm clenched into a fist. He should have known trying to be delicate with this idiot would get him nowhere! </p>
<p>"I knew you'd react like this, you idiot! I'm saying this because I don't want you to die!" Sanji snapped. "Why don't I tell Chopper what you've been doing so he can freak out too? Why don't I explain how you're still injured to Luffy, and bring up the idea of ordering you to rest?" </p>
<p>Standing up on his feet, Zoro glared down at Sanji with a look that said he'd be trying to cut him with his swords if he had them on his waist at the moment. "Shut the fuck up and mind your own business! Quit trying to intervene in shit that doesn't concern you!" </p>
<p>Every word Sanji had said to him went in one ear and out the other. This idiot was going to go back to working out and straining his body even more. Sanji stood up, legs itching to kick Zoro but refraining only because of his injuries. </p>
<p>Eyes burning with tears, Sanji blinked them back and jabbed a finger at the swordsman. "It's my business when I had to carry your bleeding body back to everyone on Thriller Bark! It's my business when I kept having to check your pulse to make sure you hadn't died on me, when you shoved me out of the way to take all this on yourself when I was willing to take it instead! It's my business when I can't go to bed at night without picturing your bloody half-dead body when I close my eyes!" he roared.</p>
<p>After he spoke, Sanji crossed his arms and waited for a response. Zoro stared at him, wide-eyed. Had Sanji's tirade left him speechless? Had he finally decided not to be stubborn and take his advice?</p>
<p>Zoro reached a hand out towards Sanji, who instinctively flinched back as he assumed it was going to be a slap. Instead, Zoro cupped Sanji's cheek in one hand and rubbed the skin with a calloused thumb. </p>
<p>"Don't cry... over me. I…" </p>
<p>Cry? Wiping his eye with a hand, Sanji noticed he had begun crying without realizing it. </p>
<p>"I didn't want you facing up against that warlord when you were weaker than me as it was. You wouldn't have survived what… what I went through. The team can't go on without a cook," Zoro said. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle, far softer than it was a minute ago. </p>
<p>He wanted to <i>protect</i> Sanji? The thought had crossed through his mind, but to hear Zoro actually say it? Sanji was blown away. </p>
<p>"...Hey, I told you not to cry over me! Makes me feel weird," Zoro said as more tears streamed down Sanji's cheeks. </p>
<p>"You idiot, how could I not after what you just said?" Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro and pulled him into a hug, meanwhile Zoro remained stiff as a board. </p>
<p>"Next time I want to fight by your side. You don't have to be the one who always protects everyone else. We're a team, remember?" Sanji spoke into Zoro's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Only if you're not on the verge of death already. I'm not going to stand and watch you or anyone else get killed if there's anything I can do about it," Zoro said. </p>
<p>Pulling away from the hug, Sanji wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "The same goes for me to you," he said. Leaning in, he gave Zoro a peck on the lips. </p>
<p>"Now promise me you're not gonna lift those heavy weights till you heal more, okay? You'll never be able to face another strong enemy if you keep pushing your already weak body to its limits," Sanji said. Because he knew how Zoro was, he added, "Or at least do some other form of workout that isn't as strenuous. Okay? I'd hate to see someone as strong as you, with a 120 million berry bounty, die because you were stupid." </p>
<p>"If you want me to take your advice, cook, you shouldn't call me stupid," Zoro said. </p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't do stupid things then," Sanji said with a playful nudge to Zoro's shoulder. </p>
<p>Breaking free from the hug, Sanji knelt down to pick up Zoro's plate and tray. "I have to do the dishes before preparing dinner. Promise you won't--" </p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I promise," Zoro interrupted before Sanji went on his spiel again. "You don't have to worry about me." </p>
<p>"...Alright. I'll take your word," Sanji said. He really hoped Zoro was being sincere. As he turned to walk away, he made a mental note to check up on him before starting dinner. </p>
<p>"Hey, wait, cook." </p>
<p>Stopping in his tracks, Sanji turned around to look at Zoro. "Hmm?" </p>
<p>"That stuff you made earlier was, uh, good," Zoro said. </p>
<p>Sanji grinned. Even though he didn't say it outright, it was Zoro's way of thanking him. "Thanks, marimo." </p>
<p>That was all Zoro had to say, so Sanji turned back around and headed into the kitchen. Although he was still concerned for Zoro, Sanji felt a weight taken off his shoulders after telling him. Now he could have a clearer head as he worked. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Many hours passed. It was Sanji's shift keeping watch, and he was struggling to stay awake. </p>
<p>Eyelids drooping, Sanji yawned loudly. Although he still missed the Going Merry, he appreciated how spacious the crow's nest was on the Thousand Sunny. Not having to deal with the chilly night breeze made it even easier to want to slip into sleep on nightly watch. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Hey, you idiot marimo! You better not die on me, asshole!" </i>
</p>
<p>As his eyelids dipped closed, the memories of that day came flooding in. </p>
<p>Legs shaking as his already injured body struggled to maintain Zoro's weight, Sanji took baby steps as he tried not to slip in the blood splattered all over the ground. </p>
<p>
  <i>It looked like a bomb of blood had exploded. Was this all Zoro's, or had he managed to land some hits on Kuma? How had all this blood splattered so far? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hands growing slippery with blood, Sanji found it hard to keep a grip on Zoro as he carried him in his arms. He paused and readjusted his grip on the swordsman, arms aching after everything he'd been through overnight. </i>
</p>
<p>The hatch to the crow's nest began to open. Sanji remained completely unaware as he was swamped with memories. </p>
<p>
  <i>Looking down every few paces to make sure Zoro was still breathing. Occasionally stopping to clumsily check for a pulse, stomach knotting when it took more than a second to feel that sign of life. </i>
</p>
<p>"Cook?" </p>
<p>
  <i>The way Zoro's blood soaked all the way through his shirt and even onto his skin, becoming indistinguishable from his own bloodied injuries when Sanji took a much needed bath. How much blood had he shed-- </i>
</p>
<p>"Oi, are you asleep?" </p>
<p>Jumping a mile in shock, Sanji found himself suddenly staring face to face with Zoro. </p>
<p>"God, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sanji yelped. "What are you doing up here? It's my shift till sunrise." </p>
<p>"I, uh… couldn't sleep," Zoro said awkwardly. That could have been the partial truth, but there was something he wasn't telling Sanji. </p>
<p>"Mm hmm. Now what's the real reason you came up here?" Sanji pressed. </p>
<p>There was a pause. Zoro looked down at his hands for a few moments. "I couldn't sleep 'cause of what you said earlier. I kept picturing you up here with all those thoughts on your mind and, uh…" </p>
<p>Trailing off, Zoro raised an eyebrow when he saw Sanji staring at him with a small smirk. "What's with that look?" </p>
<p>"Aww, you were thinking about me!" Sanji cooed, ruffling Zoro's hair with a hand. </p>
<p>"Because you cried to me earlier about how you can't stop thinking about me on the verge of death!" Zoro shot back. "It was either come up here or toss and turn all night." </p>
<p>"Even though you can be an idiot, my marimo really cares about me~!" Sanji cooed again, giving a kiss to Zoro's forehead. </p>
<p>Cheeks flushing, Zoro said, "Will you cut that out?! Were you even thinking about that time or not?" </p>
<p>Immediately Sanji's playful demeanor vanished. As he stared at Zoro in front of him, his mind overlaid the vision of Zoro from that day over it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Blood dripping from his nose, wounds on his forehead bleeding profusely down his face and neck. His shirt torn in different areas, revealing even more bloodied wounds. </i>
</p>
<p>Based off Sanji's silence Zoro presumed, "...You were, weren't you?" </p>
<p>Pulled out of his vision, Sanji blinked a few times to clear the bloody image from his head. "Y-Yeah. I was." </p>
<p>Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but shut it a few moments later. He looked around as if trying to think of what to say, then sat down right next to Sanji. He took the blanket wrapped around his shoulders--presumably the one he had been trying to sleep under--and wrapped a portion of it around Sanji's shoulders. </p>
<p>Heart feeling slightly warmed, Sanji smiled and leaned into Zoro. </p>
<p>"I… I'm not apologizing for stepping up and getting hurt in your place to save your life. I wasn't about to watch him kill you in front of me. But I don't like to see you worried about me that much. I've been through a lot before. I'll be okay," Zoro said. </p>
<p>"You're going to stop working out that harshly till you're better?" Sanji asked. </p>
<p>"About that…" Zoro gave a slight chuckle. "After you left I was moving the weight I'd been lifting out of the way, and Chopper caught me and practically talked my ear off about how I shouldn't be handling that kind of equipment at all, yadda yadda, then assessed my wounds and did this." </p>
<p>He pulled his shirt out from underneath his haramaki and lifted it up to show fresh bandages over portions of his body. "They're itchy and uncomfortable and it's taking everything in me not to rip them off, but since I've had two people tell me to take care of myself I figured I'd be an ass if I didn't listen to some of it." </p>
<p>"I'm glad," Sanji sighed with relief. "Part of me was concerned that telling you to be careful would only do the opposite and you'd start working out harder." </p>
<p>"You don't have any faith in me, huh?" Zoro snorted. </p>
<p>Wrapping an arm around Zoro's waist, Sanji pulled him closer and said affectionately, "Darling, I could give you the simplest directions of literally just walking in a straight line and you'd still somehow manage to get lost. The way your brain works is a mystery to me sometimes." </p>
<p>The sarcastic retort Zoro had already prepared in anticipation of Sanji's answer fizzled away at the pet name "darling." Neither of them could resist the rare treat of being called a sweet pet name by the other--originally starting off as a joke, both of them grew to enjoy it. </p>
<p>"But… I'm glad you've listened so far. You really did scare everyone back there. It was like…" Sanji screwed his lips to the side, looking away from Zoro's gaze. "When I first met you, I watched you defy death when facing that warlord… What was his name, Mihawk? Anyway, the whole time I've known you, you were always able to bounce back from everything. To see you that close to dying, it… Reminded me of our own mortality. That we're not invincible, that we've just been insanely lucky this whole time." </p>
<p>"I thought…" Sanji glanced to Zoro, who was looking at him expectantly. Although his stomach felt slightly fluttery, he continued. "I always thought we'd be together for years and years, and the thought that it might get cut short was… jarring." </p>
<p>Zoro's face softened. "You want to be with me for years? Not just as crewmates?" </p>
<p>Face flushing, Sanji's stomach fluttered more. He felt similar to how he did when the pair shared their first kiss. He had his passing affections, sure, but before now he never had a relationship as serious as the one he had with Zoro. </p>
<p>"Of course. When I'm with you it's not like I ever think about it ending someday. I like what we have," Sanji said. </p>
<p>"Even with all the times we've tried to kick each other's asses?" Zoro teased, giving Sanji's side a squeeze. </p>
<p>"Especially with all the times we've tried to kick each other's asses," Sanji replied with a chuckle. </p>
<p>The pair met each other's eyes, and those three words came to the tip of Sanji's tongue. Even though they'd both said it before, Sanji's heart still thumped at the thought of saying them. But as he looked into Zoro's kind eyes, Sanji meant it with every fiber of his being when he said, </p>
<p>"I love you." </p>
<p>Smiling, Zoro gave Sanji a peck on the lips before responding, "I love you too." </p>
<p>A giddy grin broke out across Sanji's face, eyes practically turning into hearts. No matter how many times Zoro said it, Sanji always felt fireworks going off inside him when Zoro said he loved him. </p>
<p>"Pfft," Zoro snorted. "Fifty years could pass and you'd still have that kid in a candy store face whenever I say I love you." </p>
<p>"They're words I'll never grow tired of hearing," Sanji said, grin still wide. </p>
<p>With a small hum, Zoro rested his head against Sanji's shoulder and wrapped his part of the blanket tighter around him. "Now that's out of the way, you can go back to keeping watch now. I've kept you long enough," he said. </p>
<p>Zoro was going to stay up here with Sanjj, presumably falling asleep against his shoulder? Sanji's heart swelled--he didn't expect his marimo to be so sweet! </p>
<p>"Alright. Goodnight, sleepyhead," Sanji said with a kiss to Zoro's forehead. </p>
<p>"G'night," the swordsman mumbled before closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Sanji looked back out at the night sky. Perfectly clear, all the stars visible. He no longer had drowsiness plagued by that horrible memory. Although it wasn't out of his mind completely, Zoro's calming presence helped dispel it whenever those thoughts resurfaced. </p>
<p>Zoro was here with Sanji, and he was fine. They were all going to be okay--for now. And whatever came next, they were going to face it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I got to the end of Thriller Bark I loved seeing the way Zoro and Sanji interacted during the face-off with Kuma. I started thinking about how he reacted to being the one to find Zoro in such a bad state, and this fic was the product of it. Thank you for reading! </p>
<p>Twitter: traitorsrequiem<br/>Tumblr: dreamweavers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>